Abandoned
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Trisha died and Hoenhiem left. Now the boys are living on the streets.That is, until Roy comes in. Slightly AU. Parental RoyXEd. Royai. Summary sucks, but please read! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1: Roy Mustang

**Abandoned.**

**A/N: **Hello people! If you are reading my fanfictions for the first time, then nice to meet you! I you read the before, nice to see you again! I hope that everyone who reads this will enjoy it! Read and Review!

**Warings:** Slight OOC Roy, slightly **AU!**

**What to expect: **Kid Ed and Al. And by Kid!Ed or Kid!Al, I mean 10 and 9 year old Al and Ed.

Fatherly Roy. (Soon enough...)

Some Royai~

Possible Edwin...

Semi-late updates... (And by that I mean maybe a week or two in advance...)

ETC. (Can't think straight...)

****

Chapter 1: Roy Mustang.

"Stupid Colonel... He can't do anything for himself, can he?" A blond woman said, looking at the big stack of papers that she held in her hands.

The woman kept on walking in the very large facility, until she ran into someone with black hair and glasses. The papers in her hands scattered all over the floor.

"I'm sorry Lt. Hawkeye. I didn't notice you there." The black haired man said, picking up the papers for Lt. Hawkeye.

"It's okay Fuery." Lt. Hawkeye said; closing her eyes as she bent down to help Fuery pick up the papers.

"What's with all of these papers." Fuery asked, standing up with most of the papers.

"These are all papers that need to be signed." Hawkeye said, opening a door with a free hand.

"Wow... Poor Colonel..." Fuery said, going into the room after Lt. Hawkeye.

They went into the room to see... Nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Hawkeye said, placing her papers the largest table in the room. "Where is Mustang, is a better question."

She then saw a small note on the desk near the stack of papers. She grabbed it and read it.

It said, I'll be out for a while. Don't look for me, especially you Riza.

Roy Mustang.

Said woman crushed the note in her hand before throwing it away in a trash can.

"What was hat note about Lt?" Fuery asked, standing behind Riza.

"The colonel is running around town." Riza said, walking out of the room. "I'll be back. I'm going to go get him."

**To Mustang.**

A black haired man walked the streets of central alone. This man was Colonel Roy Mustang of Central, better wise known as the Flame Alchemist.

When he walked the streets until he saw a patch of blond hair in an ally way.

His eyebrows furrowed as he walked closer to the blond patch of hair, noticing that their were two patches of blond hair. When he was almost at the end of the ally way he saw two people. Children to be exact. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the children who were sitting on on the floor of the ally way. He couldn't help but think, _'Why are there children here and especially at this time of the year'_

One of the two blond children noticed Roy as he walked into the ally and he shook his companion awake saying, "Brother! Wake up!"

_'So these two are brothers... That still doesn't answer my question.'_ Roy bought to himself, before he noticed that the one that was just sleeping, had bruises and cuts all over his body and most of the cuts were open and still bleeding. _'How did that happen?'_

The one that just woke up looked at his brother half-awake.

"What wrong Al?" The half-asleep one said, rubbing his eyes. Now that Roy got a better look at the two boys, he saw that of the two boys one was shorter and he had short blond hair and the one was about an inch or two taller from the other one and he had longer golden blond hair. They both had cuts and bruises on them, but the taller one had more bruises and cuts on him, and they were open and bleeding.

"Someone's here brother!" The shorter one said, looking at Roy for a second before looking back to his brother.

The other one opened his eyes before narrowing them and standing up shakily. His brother tried to get him to sit back down by saying, "Your injured brother, I'll deal with this, please sit back down!"

"I'm alright Al," He said, pushing Al's hand from his arm. "I'll deal with this guy. I'm the older brother." Al opened his mouth to speak again, but he saw that Roy was now standing infront of them.

"What do you want." The blond youth said, facing Roy. Roy was unfazed.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang with the military, I would like to know what children such as yourselves are out on the streets at this time of the year." Roy said with a straight face.

The older one's eyebrows furrowed as he hesitated to answer. "That's none of your business." He said, turning his head around.

"Brother! You shoudn't be so rude! This man seems...decent." Al said, standing up and touching his brothers arm, making him wince.

Roy looked intently as the boy winced. "What's wrong?" Roy said, bending down to eye level with he older boy.

"Nothing." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Roy sighed and asked, "What are your names." He was now standing up fully watching the children in front of him.

"Not telling." The youth said, looking away.

"Brother!" Al said before continuing. "My name is Alphonse Elric. Nice to meet you." Alphonese said, extending his arm so he could he could take Roy's hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Alphonse. Now what about you." Roy said, shaking Alphonse's hand before looking back at the other boy.

The boy seemed to glare into the air before answering him. "Edward Elric."

"Well, Edward and Alphonse. I would like to know why you are out here at this time of the year. It's winter, you two could freeze to death." Roy said, looking down at the two.

They both didn't answer, they looked at their shoes. Alphonse spoke up first. "We were abandoned."

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know that Roy is OOC, but I hope that you'll still read his and stick with me! Thank you vey much! Flames (and or constructive criticism.) are welcome, review!

**Next update: **Wednesday August 4th. Maybe. (My laptop is broken, so it's hard for me to get on a computer.) But I'll try.

-usuilove21


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

**Abandoned.**

**A/N: **God I love Animation fail!

Thanks to: **manga-animelove, The-Curse-of-Forever, RenCC123, **and** sakua15elric** for reviewing!

And to: **Artemis Day, FaLlEn-AnGeL627, gundamzbd36, JordanMustang, manga-animelove, MYV 382, RenCC123, sakua15elric,** and **TwilightWolf8988 **for adding this to their favorite lists!

Well, enjoy the chapter and Review!

**Listening to:** Say Aah by Trey Songz.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shock.**

Roy's eyes went wide. These small children that seemed so innocent enought, were living on the streets all alone.

"Al!" Edward yelled, as if he was watning his younger brother. Edward looked back to Roy. "Listen, we don't need your pity. You can leave, just like all of the others did."

Edward finished what he had to say. He slowly and weakly began to walk away from Roy and from the ally way, only to fall onto the floor.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, rushing to his older brother. Roy also went over to see what was wrong with Edward. Roy also went over to see what was wrong with Edward.

"What's wrong with him?" Roy asked, turning Edward over.

Edward was lying unconscious on the floor of the ally, grabbing his left his arm, an expression of pain plastered on his face.

"I don't know, but brother looks like he is in a lot of pain!" Alphonse said, worried for his older brother. "We have to get him to a doctor. But, I don't want to risk having to go to _that place_ ever again..." (**A/N:** What? Spoilers for later on? What?)

_'That place? What is he talking about?'_ Roy thought standing up.

"I know a doctor who can help you guys; free of charge. I'll take you too him if you trust me." Roy said, sticking a hand in his pocket.

Alphonse's eyes went wide with shock.

"Would you really do that?" Al asked, looking up at Roy with his golden eyes.

"I'm not to sure myself, but I feel like I have too." Roy said, seeing the expression on Alphonse's face turn into a semi-sad. "Not out of pity."

When Roy said this, he saw that Alphonse's face brightened.

"Thank you very much Sir. Brother probably wouldn't let you take him anywhere even if you asked."Al said, standing up.

"Don't sweat it kid." Roy said moving down to pick up Edward to gently sling him onto his back.

"I have a car about a block away from here. I can drive us to the doctors location." Roy said, walking out of the alleyway.

"Yes, thank you so much. " Alphonse said while following Roy. "And you can call me Al."

"Okay then." Roy said, looking at Al. "What are you looking at?"

"Didn't you notice that people are looking?" Alphonse said, looking at the people that were looking at him.

"I noticed it, but I didn't pay attention to it. Don't worry, we're almost at the car." Roy said, looking at the car that was about 15 feet away.

"Okay..." Al said, ensurity showing in his voice.

They walked the remaining space in a comfortable silence. As they reached the car Roy said, "Al, you can sit in the passenger seat. I'm going to lay him in the back."

Roy held Edward with one hand as he opened the door to the backseat of his car as Alphonse climbed into the passenger seat.

He was almost done putting Edward in his car when a female voice interrupted him. "Colonel Mustang, just what are you doing?"

Roy turned his head around as much as he could too see his blond-haired lieutenant. "Riza..." He said as he finished putting Edward into his car. He closed the door and faced Riza.

She pulled them away when she saw Alphonse looking at them. "What are you doing here Sir? And who are those children?" She asked once they were a good distance away. (**Listening to Riden' Solo**)

"They are two abandoned children I found. One of them is injured so I am going to take them to a doctor." Roy said, giving Riza a knowing look.

"I see." She said, before continuing. "I'm going to come to Sir."

Roy ran a hand through his hair. "If you must."

* * *

**Listening to:** Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo / Find Your Love by Drake.

**A/N:** Okay! Chapter two is done! I didn't really like this chapter, but chapter three is... better? I'm not sure, but I have it written out on paper. I have no clue when I'll have a chance to update it again! Please review!

-usuilove21


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Knox

**Abandoned.**

**A/N: **Okay! Nice to see you guys again! I have to say, this chapter is freakin' long... Well at least it is on paper...

**Listening to:** Zombie by The Pretty Reckless. (They are AMAZING! Listen to them!)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dr. Knox.**

Roy walked back to his car to see a confused looking Alphonse.

"Who was that?" Alphonse asked once Roy was in the car.

"Riza Hawkeye. I guess you can call her my bodyguard." He said, buckling his seatbelt.

Alphonse covered his mouth with a hand. "No, it's more than that..."

Roy couldn't help but double take. "There's nothing else going on." Roy said, sticking his keys into the ignition, ignoring the pink dust that was on his face as he though, _'Smart kid.'_

Alphonse rolled his eyes and thought, _'He's clearly indenial...'_

When Roy turned on his car a moment later, he saw Alphonse flinch slightly from the corner of his eye.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you boys?" Roy said, fixing his back mirrors to see Riza with her car behind them.

"Well," Alphonse started. "I'm nine and big brother is ten.

"Really?" Roy said, his hands clutching the wheel as he started moving the car.

"I know Big Brother might seem short for his age, but he is still a lot smarter than me." Alphonse said, looking at his older brother.

"I mean that your so polite..." Roy said, looking at Alphonse the corner of his eye. "I get told that a lot. I take after my mother." Alphonse said, a sad smile coming onto his face.

"It must be hard." Roy said, turning his eyes back onto the road.

"It is, but we can still survive." Al said, closing his eyes.

A slightly awkward silence filled the car until Roy put the car on park. "I'll be right back, I have to go talk to the doctor." Roy said, undoing his seatbelt.

"Okay." Alphonse said, giving Roy a small smile.

Roy got out of the car to see Riza standing outside of her car, saluting him.

"Lt., can you go keep him entertained while I talk to Knox?" He said, walking past Riza.

"Yes Sir." She said in a monotone voice.

Roy walked to the wooden front door of the house he was parked in front of. He knocked twice before a gruff voice said, "I'm coming, I'm coming." Roy waited for a couple of seconds before the door opened to reveal a aging man with glasses and black hair with gray streaks in it.

"Mustang. I didn't expect to see you again. What do you want?" The man said, keeping a hand on the front door of his house while he leaned on the banister.

"I need you to help me Dr. Knox." Roy said, sighing. "I need you to help some kids I found."

"Why would I help some kids? I'm not even a doctor anymore, go to a hospital." The man named Knox said, getting ready to slam the door in the military mans face.

"This is just like you Dr. Knox. Besides that, I can't take them to a doctor. There orphans and apparently, they have some problem with hospitals." Roy said, holding the door with a gloved hand, while sighing at the same time.

Dr. Knox looked at Roy before he opened the door a little more and said, "If I do help, what's in it for me?"

Roy felt a small smirk come onto his face. "Other than getting the satisfaction of helping homeless children, what else could you possibly want?" Roy said, a look of false innocence coming onto his face.

"Shut up Mustang and go get the children." Knox said, turning back into his house, but he turned his head. "Before I change my mind."

Roy couldn't help but have a victorious smirk on his face as he walked back to his car.

As Roy walked back to his car, he saw Riza talking to Alphonse with a small smile on her face that strangly made his heart beat faster for a second. He shook his head and started walking back to his car, the speed of his heart getting faster by the second. When he was at the black car he went to the drivers side of the car, where Riza was currently sittig, and he opened the door.

"Alphonse, Dr. Knox says he'll see you guys." Roy said, giving the young boy a very small smile that almost looked like a smirk.

"Okay. Thank you very much." Alphonse said, smiling at Roy.

"Riza, can you make sure that Knox doesn't close the door on us." Roy asked, moving to let the blond woman out.

"Yes sir." She said, getting out of the car.

Roy opened the door and started grabbing Edward by his waist gently. "Be careful sir." Riza said, walking to make sure that the door to the house didn't close.

Alphonse got out of the car and stood by the door as Roy gently took Edward out of the car and slinging him over his shoulder. "Alphonse, follow me into the house." Roy said, looking at the much younger boy.

"Yes." Alphonse said, nodding his head as he started to walk after Roy. Roy entered Dr. Knox's house with Alphonse and Riza behind him; Riza closing the door behind her.

Once they were inside they saw Dr. Knox in his front room, rummaging through a black bag that was on his table.

His front room had navy blue walls, a couch that was touching one of the walls, and a couple pictures on the walls.

"Sit on the couch." Dr. Knox said, not looking at the group of people that walked into his front room. "And take off your shoes."

Roy gently moved Edward onto the couch, the latter's face drenched in sweat, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

Dr. Knox turned to the group with gloves on his hands, not expecting to see Edward unconscious on his couch. "What happened to him?" He said, bending over the young boy, with a hand on his chin. He turned back to the group. "Do you know what happened to him?" He said, looking at Alphonse.

Alphonse looked down at his shoes and said, "No. Whenever I asked him what was wrong, he said he fine..."

Dr. Knox looked at Roy who's eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "Didn't I say to take off your shoes?" Knox said gruffly. Roy rolled his eyes and took off his shoes, Alphonse and even Riza followed his actions, taking off there shoes and moving to put them in front of the front door.

"I'm going to have to take of his shirt, he's clutching his arm in pain, so that must be it." Knox said once Roy and the others returned, as if he were stating the obvious. "Mustang. You'll be the one who takes it off of him."

"What? Why?" Roy demanded.

Knox glared at Roy and Roy sighed, moving to take Edwards black shirt off. (**A/N:** No homo.) When it was off, his eyes widened at the sight of the young boy's right arm.

Edwards right arm had scars as did his chest, but at his shoulders it was crusting and it looked infected. Dr. Knox pushed Roy out of the way and examined the boy's shoulder.

"It's really bad..." Alphonse said, leaning in to see his brothers arm.

"It'll have to be amputated." Dr. Knox said, touching the shoulder with gentle hands.

Alphonse's eyes widened. "Not again..." He said, his small body shaking as he looked down.

All three of the Adults looked at the youngest boy. "Alphonse," Riza started. "what are you talking about." She put her hand on Alphonse's shoulder.

"Look at his left leg. Then you'll understand." Alphonse said, still looking down at his feet.

Roy and Riza moved closer to Edward to look at his left leg, while Dr. Knox stayed where he was. Roy took off Edwards left boot to find a steel appendage.

* * *

**Listening to:** Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

**A/N:** What can I say, I'm a B***h. When I wrote this on paper, Roy was so OOC that it was horrifying! So I hope I did a better job! I'll update whenever I can! I'm hungry...

-usuilove21


	4. Chapter 4: Automail

**Abandoned. **

**A/N:** Hey. Sorry for not updating in forever... was caught in a road block... Sorry! Please forgive me... And enjoy! :D I hope this will make up for my absence! http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=pCdmiZyyGjQ (remove spaces!)

Oh and BTW! It'll be Paternal! Roy X Ed and Roy X Al. And Maternal!Riza X Al and Riza X Ed.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Automail.**

Roy, Riza, and Dr. Knox did as the younger boy instructed, and removed Edward's boots and socks, showing a metal limb.

"Is this...?" Riza said, trailing off.

Both Riza and Roy's eyes darted off to Alphonse who was looking down at his feet.

"It's an automail leg. Ed's been living with it for a while now..." Alphonse said, not looking up.

"I see..." Roy started. "How did it happen?" He bended down to look at the Automail limb.

Al hesitated. "U-Um, well, their was an accident and brother lost his leg trying to save me..." He lied. He really didn't like to lie. Especially when they were people that were helping him and his brother... But he had too, if they found out what they did... Who knows what would happen... Since they were in the military after all...

Roy and Riza locked eyes, sharing a look that said that they both knew that Alphonse was lying.

Letting it pass, Roy said, "I see. I'm very sorry for that. How did he get the limb?"

"Family friends... They own a Automail shop back in Resembool. They treated us before we... Ran away?" Alphonse said, a confused tone in his voice.

"Oh," Riza said. "Why did you run away? What about your parents?"

Alphonse flinched at the mention of parents. "We-we didn't want to be a bother... Our father left us when I was only 2 or 3... I don't remember him much... But Edward does... He hates our father..." He said trailing off, leaving out some of the details.

"And your mother?" Riza said, trying to process the information that she just heard. She was now next to Alphonse her fingers interlaced.

Roy was silent, listening to Riza talk to Alphonse while watching Dr. Knox work on the sweating and unconscious Edward.

Alphonse flinched again. "...She died... I was only four when she died... She got an illness, and she hid it from us..." He said, hands clenched at his side.

"I'm sorry..." Riza said, putting a hand on Alphonse's head.

"It's okay, It's just hard, you know?" Al said, looking up at Riza with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, it is hard..." She said, looking down sadly.

Alphonse looked at her confused, but he didn't bring it up.

"I'll have to get started. It can possibly kill him if we don't get started..." Dr. Knox said, turning around to face Al, Roy, and Riza.

At that moment Edward started to toss around on the couch, and he drearily opened his golden eyes. Unaware of his new surroundings, he darted up, flinched, and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Al, Riza, Roy, and Dr. Knox all snapped their heads in Edwards direction.

"Ed... Your awake!" Alphonse said, a single knee perched onto the floor as he struggled to get up.

"Al, why are we here?" Edward said, trying to cover up his infected arm.

"Ed, calm down. They are only trying to help. Why didn't you tell me about your arm, Brother?" Alphonse said, a hurt expression on his face.

"Because you don't need to worry..." Edward said in a small voice, avoiding eye contact with his younger brother.

No one really expected what was coming next.

Alphonse punched Edward in the face, making Edward, Roy, and Riza double-take. The calm boy that they all knew; well, just met for Roy and Riza, broke his calm and punched his brother in the face.

"Cut the crap Edward! Why are you acting like mom? You shouldn't act like that Edward!" Al said, yelling in Ed's face.

Edward looked at Alphonse in shock, his right hand holding onto his swollen check.

"...Sorry Al. I just didn't want you to worry." Ed said, his eyes saying that he really was sorry. "So where the hell are we?" He grunted afterword.

"We're at a doctors house." Al saw the look of shock and betrayal plain on Edwards face. "Don't give me that look Ed, He's a good doctor. He won't hurt us. Mr Mustang, Ms. Riza, and Dr. Knox are only trying to help us.

"..." Edward stayed silent, looking at the three adults in the room. "And how are they gonna help?"

"Don't be rude brother!" Al said, pointing at Ed. "And well um..."

"I'll have to operate." Dr. Knox said, speaking up. "That arm has to be removed."

Edward's eyes widened. "HELL NO! Why do I have to have my arm removed? First my leg, and now my arm? I don't think so!" He roared.

"Fine, don't let me operate on you, the infection will spread to your heart and or Brain and you'll die. Leaving your younger brother all alone. You don't want that do you?" Dr. Knox grumbled.

Edward said something under his breath after thinking.

"What was that?" Roy said, leaning in closer.

"FINE!" Edward yelled.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Knox started. "Follow me. Time to prep you for surgery." And so he walked out of the room.

Edward Reluctantly followed, Roy behind him.

Alphonse tried to follow, but Riza placed a hand over Al's chest, saying "It's best if you don't see this. It's not going to be pretty." A semi-dark expression covering her pretty face.

Alphonse looked up at her face and nodded.

"Good, now sit down on the couch. He'll be okay, I promise." Riza said, pushing Alphonse a little.

Alphonse did as she said and took a seat on the couch.

Riza sat next to him. Even if she said that, she couldn't be sure that the surgery would be successful.

* * *

**A/N:** Ara. Was it a good chapter? I hate to end it here, I want to continue, but I have other things to update... *sigh* But I might have to update in a few days again. I don't know if I can wait that long! Since I made a schedule and all! Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! And Please wait patiently till the next chapter!

**Chapter 5:** Preparation and Surgery.

See you soon!

**With much love~**

**XOXO, **

**Usuilove21.** (10-21-10.)


	5. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**Abandoned**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 10th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows, Maybe a chapter will be in store for Christmas vacation.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


	6. Authors Note: Good News

**Abandoned**

Authors Note; Good News

Hello! It's been a long, long time, hasn't it?

WELL, I am bringing good news today, if you guys are still interested in this story. **I HAVE DECIDED TO RE-WRITE 'Abandoned'.** I am most likely going to be posting it as a new story and renaming it. And I need to write it from scratch again, and I have to plot everything out, so it'll take a while. Wish me luck~!

Thanks :D

xxx

**Usuilove21** (August 25th, 2011)


End file.
